Gay or European?
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Alfred estava pensando na letra para um novo musical... Quem podia imaginar que sua melhor ajuda seriam seus primos americanos, e inspiração justamente os distintos europeus com qual dividiam parte do planeta? Songfic/Musical


_**POR FAVOR, vejam os avisos antes de ir para a fic**_  
Hello peoples o/

A primeira vista a musica que eu escolhi para fazer a fic pode parecer um tanto...Cruel..  
Mas no filme em questão, em que a musica não aparece, no lugar de um europeu era um latino, mas a discussão também existia.  
Oooou, seja, abstenham-se de culpa antes de ler o/

**Atenção! Esta fic não tem como objetivo ofender a ninguém  
****Está historia não envolve nenhum país, povo, ou armadas existentes...**

Eu escrevi...Estilo um musical, ou assim tentei...  
Então o que estiver **em negrito, é a letra da musica em questão**, que vai estar entre as falas, certo?

Outra coisa, eu simplesmente não achei a tradução da musica, então tive que me virar com a versão by google do Terra letras, e uma versão cantada em espanhol, algumas partes da musica eu tirei por que não encaixavam, outras por que não consegui traduzir...Então em alguns momentos a tradução pode variar, ok? Eu fiz o que eu pude =x

Caso queiram ouvir a musica enquanto Lêem, seu nome é **"****There! ****Right There!",** ou mesmo **"****Gay or European."**

Avisos dados... Espero que gostem.

* * *

**Gay or European?**

Estavam ao fim de mais uma interminável reunião de nação...

Dessa vez para tudo se tornar mais organizado, Ludwig teve a ideia de separar os países por continente...

Claro, alguns países do mesmo continente tiveram que ficar beeeeem longe um dos outros, então tinha mais de uma mesa larga para cada um.

Já a americana se dividia em duas, aquela que odiava os Estados Unidos, e aquela que bem...O tolerava.

Alfred estava ignorando totalmente a dissertação prussiana de voltar a ser uma nação, prestando mais atenção ao bloco de notas na sua frente, estava planejando um musical sobre um de seus filmes... Já tinha quase tudo pronto, mas... Faltava uma canção... Uma única maldita canção...

- **Ali! Ali mesmo!** - Virou sua atenção para o moreno brasileiro, que apontava para as costas de Prússia - **Aquele bronzeado, em sua pele**... Ora vamos, com o frio que faz lá, como é possível? **Oh por favor, ele é gay! Totalmente gay!**

- **Eu não posso concordar** - comentava o loiro argentino observando com mais atenção o de sangue germânico - **Talvez seja por que ele é de fora, olha a forma de ele andar... Ele não é gay, te digo, não é gay.**

-**É realmente uma duvida a se resolver**... - México entra na discussão se aproximando dos outros dois latinos - bem **é uma ideia relevante**...

- Ora, **só por que um homem usa muito perfume, isto soaria mal?** - E Paraguai se justou a discussão

- **Mas olhe para seus cabelos, tão macios e brilhosos** - E então a Colombiana.

- **Ele está usando meias transparentes...de seda**? - El Salvador também havia se aproximado e analisava a mesa de seus 'vizinhos'.

- **Mas que paradoxo há aqui!** - Estados Unidos aproveitou a confusão, claro, podia escutar tudo do seu lugar, mas... Ele sempre tem que estar no centro das atenções, não é? - **Eu não acho que ele é Gay.**

- **Eu sim acho!** - Saiu em contra partida o brasileiro.

- Esperem... - Chile se aproximou do agora grande grupo, que só aumentava mais - Vocês esqueceram de um detalhe idiotas, ele age desta forma estranha por que **ele é Gay ou...**

-**Mais é claro que é gay!** - Confirmava mais uma vez o moreno.

- ...**Ou Europeu?** - completou o chileno.

Um pequeno silencio.

-**Oooooooooh **- Soltaram em uníssono quase todos os participantes da estranha discussão, chamando a atenção de Alemanha, que resolveu ignorá-los.

- Yes...Tem razão...

- Oxê, eu não havia pensado nesse ponto - Pôs a mão ao queixo pensativo.

- Che, boa colocação Manu.

- É um argumento valido, comentou a colombiana, levantando o rosto mais uma vez para ver as mesas a frente. - **Ele é Gay ou** simplesmente **Europeu?**

- Che, **É dificil decidir...**

- Oh mainha...Ele **é Gay ou Europeu?**

- **É** **possível notar que seus garotos são diferentes dos nossos** - Estados Unidos

- **Com** **um charme todo estrangeiro** - Colômbia

- **Eles praticam esportes peculiares**... - Argentina

- **Em camisas brilhantes e shorts minúsculos**! - Chile

- **Será Gay...Ou** por que é **simplesmente estrangeiro?** - Canadá também havia entrado na discussão, embora ninguém tenha notado ele ali...

- **A resposta pode levar semanas!** - Brasil

- **Eles dizem coisas como "Ciao bella"** - Alfred imitou um sotaque italiano, enquanto interpretava a ação - **Enquanto te beijam em ambas as faces!**

- **Oh, por favor** - Resmungou o brasileiro - E depois falam de mim!

- **Gay ou Europeu?** - O Peruano se juntou a eles observando confuso a mesa a frente.

- **É...muito...dificil dizer**.. - Alguns até chegaram ao ouvir, mas não sabiam quem havia comentado... Quem? C-canadá dayo!

- **Dependendo da hora e do lugar, de um jeito bem francês** - Brasil

- **Ele é Gay ou ?** -

- **Ali, bem ali!** - Aumentará um pouco o tom de voz à colombiana para chamar a atenção de todos, e consegue - **Olha o jeito de se vestir, Ele é bem homem eu posso dizer, Ele é um hetero isso sim! Não é gay, de jeito nenhum!**

- **É uma duvida a responder** - México

- **Mas sua roupa é sensual** - Colômbia

- **É radical e automático** - Brasil

- **Um exame minucioso e certeiro** - Estados Unidos

- **Gay!** **Oficialmente Gay! Oficialmente Gay, gay, gay!**

- Acho que isto encera a questão - Comentou El Salvador - Ele é Gay...

Neste instante, a reunião acaba, e Prússia se encaminha diretamente ao lugar de Hungria, sentando na sua mesa, sustentando seu corpo com o braço de forma bem...Sedutora.

- **MERDA**! - Soltaram mais uma vez em uníssono.

- Isso derruba totalmente a teoria - Suspira o brasileiro.

- Che, Eu acho que não - Comentou argentina, vendo como Prússia levava uma frigideira na cabeça, e em seguida era ajudado por Áustria a levantar – Creio que a duvida continua...**Gay ou Europeu?**

- **Então, elegante e descontraído?** - Colômbia

- **Ele é Gay ou Europeu?** - Paraguay

-** De onde vem esses tipos, a cultura é muito estranha **- propõe o Chileno - **Não soa estranho, que usam saias(saiotes) e bolsas algumas vezes? **

- **Gay ou excentricismo...Não consigo entender** - Paraguay

- **No entanto~ Seus sotaques são hipnóticos** - A colombiana deixou-se levar por um momento, enquanto Espanha e Romano passavam por eles - **Mas...Seus sapatos são pontudos na ponta!**

-**Huum...**

- **Gay ou europeu... É difícil decidir**.. - Argentina

- **Mas se é hetero no sábado, as oito eu estou livre pra sair** - Deixou escapar uma das empregadas maravilha pelos países nórdicos que arrumavam as suas coisas para sair, e levando assim uma cotovelada no estomago de outra servente.

- **Ele é gay ou europeu? Gay ou Europeu? ****Gay ou...**

- **Esperem um minuto!** - Todos se viram para Estados Unidos - **Apenas uma chance, eu tenho uma ideia que gostaria de testar...**

- Ho, me surpreenderia se ela fosse boa - Chile comentou irônico - **Vai lá, é todo seu.**

Os latinos que estavam amontoadas, e Canadá, embora ninguém tenha notado ele ali, observavam como Alfred se aproximava de Prússia, havia ainda algumas nações na sala de reuniões.

- Hey Prussia!

- He? Quem quer falar com minha Awesome pessoa?

- O grande Hero aqui! hahahaha!

- _Ascos_...Numa competição de egos, os dois provavelmente empatariam - opinou Chile, lá da mesa, ouvindo a conversa junto com os outros.

- Então Prússia... **Este suposto caso entre você e a** Hungria que tem rondado pelos corredores...**Tem quanto tempo? **

- Ah, Era isso? **Dois anos**, por que?

- **O seu primeiro nome é?**

- Como se você não soubesse meu awesome nome! É Gilbert o Awesome!

- **E de seu namoradO**?

- Senhorzinho Roderich

- **Ooooooooooh!** - Os países que restavam, incluindo Hungria, O nomeado Áustria, e claro os americanos pararam para ver.

- **Ah! Desculpe!** Minha... Minha awesome pessoa entendeu mal...- Comentou nervoso sentindo o olhar de todos contra si - **Você disse namoradO**, Ke-se...**Eu pensei que fosse melhor amigo...**Roderich é **...Só meu amigo... **Absolutamente nada mais que isso...Como se eu fosse ter alguma coisa com...

- Kono Obaka-san! - Áustria se levantou ofendido - **Seu bastardo!** - Ajeitou seus óculos, ao tempo de que Hungria e Japão, este ultimo sabe-se lá de onde saiu, sacavam suas câmeras. - **Um grande mentiroso, e eu não vou mais cobrir isto.**

-H-hei! Espera! Senhorzinho!

- Ora, ora, ora!**É um grande anúncio!** - Comentou o Brasileiro, que também estava filmando...De onde tiravam estas câmeras? - **Ele é Gay, eeeeee Europeu!**

- **E como todos podem ver, deixa-se de esconder-se no closet de uma vez**, heim Gilbo - Francis tentou esconder uma risada com a mão.

-ORA! E quem é VOCÊ! Para me dizer isto Francis? - Gilbert já estava mais vermelho que os tomates de Espanha!

- Bien mon amour, creio que todos já tem bem claro que eu 'corto para os dois lado', não tenho o que esconder~~ - Sorri maliciosamente, ignorando as ameaças do Albino - **Entende a Ironia? Asseguro-lhes que a ele nunca chegou a gostar de uma mulher...**

- É tem razão – opinou Hungria.

- NÂO DÊ RAZÂO A ELE LOUCA DA PANELA!

- E não é só ele! Que é **tão Gay** - Francis indicou sutilmente com a mão o Inglês.

-E-espera! Bloody he-ll! **Eu sou hetero!** - Inglaterra começou a ficar nervoso também, maldito francês, como ousa lhe colocar na confusão assim?

- oh~~~- O Francis se aproximou da orelha do outro europeu, mais falou em alto e bom som para todos ouvir - **Mas você não disse isso ontem~~ **

-B-BLOODY HEEL!

- **Então, seu eu puder, estou orgulhoso de dizer, ele é gay~** - Indica o germânico.

- FRANCIS!

-**Ele é gay!** - Colombia

- **E Europeu! **- Argentina

- **Então, ele é gay** - Peru

- **Gay and European!** - Estados Unidos.

- **Ok, ok, eu sou gay!**

- AHAAA!

- Enfim - Áustria ajeitou novamente os óculos-

- Correção senhorzinho, **NÓS somos gays**! - E Arrastou o Austríaco porta a fora, ignorando as reclamações do mesmo, para fazer "coisas feias" com ele, sendo seguido pela Húngara e pelo japonês.

- Isto resolve a questão - Brasil fechou sua filmadora, a tempo de ver Estados Unidos se dirigir levemente irritado em direção de Inglaterra e França.

- Como assim "ontem à noite"? Você tem dormido com este _frog_ iggy?

-E-eu...-Desvia o olhar

- Oh lala, estas com ciúmes, mon amoour~~?

-Eu? Ah, cl-claro que não! Mas não pense em fazer isso de novo!

-S-sim! Fr-frança-san...Por favor... – Dare? C-Canadá dayo!

-Oh! Canadá! Desde quando você está ai? O Hero não te viu...

- Então...O que acham de um encontra a quatro? - E que de preferência termine em quatro também~~ Só quem tem mentalidade francesa entende este pensamento.

-Ve~~ Será que é de família Alemanha?~~

-N-não sei...

-Minha esposa.

-SU-SAN!

-Quer ser um comigo China, da?

- Não vai começar de novo, aru...

-Sabe de uma coisa... - O brasileiro olhava de um lado a outro da sala, Argentina tinha acabado de sair da sala, conversando animado, animado demais até com Chile, e Paraguay e Peru também saíram juntos, e logo Inglaterra e Estados Unidos, muito corados e assim foi seguindo...Levantou-se do próprio lugar para não ser o único ali, e saiu -... No fim acho que são todos gays...

And Eupopean, and American, and Asian, and African, and Oceanic...

**E foi assim, que Estados Unidos criou a sua ultima musica para o musical baseado no filme "Legalmente Loira"... Ou quase né?**

**

* * *

**

Bem...É isso =o  
Me ocorreu depois que eu Reevi o filme no pc, e ouvi a musica ( a quale u tbm já conhecia) sim, minha mente é perturbada XDD  
Acho que não restou mais nada á aclarar...

Espero que tenham gostado!

**Reviews? *-*~**


End file.
